


Before The Sky Falls

by OverlordSanic (Fragments_of_Forever)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure Universe, Archie Universe, Gen, Time Travel, but honestly they're sort of like NPC's if that makes sense, many OCs - Freeform, only one OC will be a main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragments_of_Forever/pseuds/OverlordSanic
Summary: “While some things changed, some remained the same.”Four years later, Sonic and friends are still a team and still stopping Robotnik’s every scheme. When a mysterious purple hedgehog appears before them and claims to have traveled back in time to save the world, can she believed, or is there something she’s hiding? With the Master Emerald in pieces and Chaos once again on the loose, can Team Sonic stop history from repeating itself?Mixed elements of the game and Archie universes. Mostly adheres to the events of the Adventure games and assumes that every mainline Sonic game takes place in the same universe.





	1. Prologue

While normally a quiet, serene place, the shrine of the Master Emerald was very much alive with the heat of battle, as Sonic and his friends were once again tasked with protecting the precious crystal. Missiles were discharged rapidly, bots were scrambling to and fro as they were quickly destroyed, and a blue blur finally landed the finishing blow that marked the defeat of every single bot present. Sonic screeched to a halt in front of the floating transportation device where Eggman sat. “Give it up, Eggman! I’ve cracked you open before, and I’ll do it again as many times as I have to!” he demanded, his signature grin present on his face as he stared the human down.

While some things changed, some remained the same.

Though the banter between Sonic and Eggman was still quite the same down to the last word, years had passed and the gang had at least physically matured to a certain extent – whenever Sonic visited his parents, Bernadette swore that she could see the ends of his quills starting to turn the most subtle shade of purple. While the speedster denied it, his mother was delighted that he was apparently taking after her, even if it was only in color. He took after her in more than just coloration though – save for Amy, all of his friends seemed to go through a growth spurt that he missed. It was still definitely a touchy subject, but a couple years had given Sonic a little more patience and understanding.

However, unlike Sonic, Amy had started to grow a bit taller, standing only an inch shorter than him now. Her eyes burned brighter than ever before, and seemed to possess a sense of determination and maturity all their own. Those eyes remained set on Sonic, with her attempts gradually becoming more of a subtle flirting. Whether she knew it or not… it definitely had an effect on the blue hog.  
While her sense of fashion was ever present as always, it appeared that she had finally made it through to her friends as well to a certain degree – the ancient relics they had obtained through their adventures in the Mystic Ruins had made it back into all of their wardrobes – Amy reclaimed the warrior feather for herself, wearing it with pride. 

Knuckles seemed to change mostly from within as well; he had definitely grown physically, but most of all had softened to an extent. Though his eyes were still colored with some loneliness, they certainly held much less anger. Seeing visions of the Knuckles Clan’s past through Tikal’s spirit taught him many things… some made the loneliness even bitterer, but most brought him closure that he never knew he needed. Along with the closure, he learned of traditions his people once partook in, and from that day forth he began experimenting with the white paint that now adorned his body and the brightly colored beads that hung from his quills. Even if he was the last of the Knuckles Clan, he felt a certain peace that seemed to calm his entire demeanor.

Of Team Sonic, Tails was the one who changed the most significantly. He had even shot right up past Sonic in height, and stood only a few inches shorter than Knuckles. His gaze had certainly become stronger with time, but his piercing blue eyes still spoke of his pure-heartedness more than his words often did. Upon Amy’s insistence, he began to regularly don a standard bomber jacket, with the only non-standard thing upon it being the deep purple, feather-adorned badge – the rhythm badge. It reminded him of his first step into independence, which would turn into many steps.

“Jeez,” Tails breathed, wiping the sweat from his brow and watching Eggman fly off into the distance after one more landslide victory for Team Sonic. “Doesn’t he get tired of doing this? Not to be that guy, but I’m starting to see gray in his mustache. He should think about retiring soon…”  
That earned the fox a sudden bark of laughter from Sonic, who immediately doubled over for a moment as he tried to compose himself. “Are you kidding? The more senile Egghead gets, the crazier our adventures get! Trying to wipe out all life and create a deadly theme park isn’t cool, but I don’t think I’d know what to do with all my free time! I’d go stir-crazy!” the hedgehog joked, restlessly stretching and clearly still running on pure adrenaline from the fight moments ago.  
“I can think of a few things,” suggested Amy, who was slowly making her way to Sonic when the entire gang stopped dead in their tracks, one of Tails’s on-hand radars shrieking loudly to alert its owner of an oncoming… something.  
Tails quickly whipped his wrist outward and rapidly pressed through screens on his communicator. After a few moments of frantic button pressing, he was presented with a minimap that he began to analyze while explaining, “It’s the chaos energy reader! I’m picking up a HUGE amount of chaos energy approaching us faster than I can even track it! It’s almost like it’s-“

Warping, which is exactly what happened as the area around them instantly flashed so brightly that the only thing visible was pure white. When the light dissipated, nobody was ready for the sight before them: on the grass below, face down, lay an animal that at least appeared to be mobian, but with only a shock of lavender quills to go by, the group couldn’t entirely be sure. More shocking than the stranger’s appearance, though, was what their hand, despite their unconsciousness, was tightly grasping onto.  
“…That’s a Chaos Emerald,” Knuckles noted with a gasp, cautiously reaching out towards the unconscious figure and attempting to get a closer look at the gray emerald. He wasn’t expecting the white gloved hand that tightly grabbed at his wrist, accompanied by the mobian owner’s entire body whipping up to face the echidna. He barely managed to track the speed of her movements with his naked eyes, throwing his other arm up in defense as a kneejerk reaction.  
“I’ll kill you!” the mobian screamed, her bright green eyes full of what could only be described as murderous intent. It wasn’t until her eyes seemed to adjust to her surroundings and she regained full consciousness that she froze, the fury in her eyes replaced by something else entirely. She almost appeared frightened. She dropped her grip on Knuckles’s arm, slowly retracting her hand into herself as she muttered, “….Y-You’re an echidna. That’s… you can’t be! Are you… Knuckles..?”

“It doesn't matter what he is - you’re about to be DEAD if you don’t start explaining yourself right now,” came Amy’s voice from behind the girl. Her hammer was in hand and she stood poised to attack if need be.  
“Easy, Ames,” Sonic pleaded, resting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a small smile of approval when he felt her relax under his grip. “Knuckles is a big boy… sort of. He’s got this.” His remark earned him a low grumble of dismay from the echidna.

Sonic’s use of his affectionate nickname for his pink companion only served to unnerve the purple stranger even more, and her head then whipped to face Sonic before she started looking back and forth between the hedgehogs, making Sonic stop mid-chuckle.  
“…Ames,” she repeated weakly. “Oh my god. Ames. Amy. Amy Rose. Amy and Sonic. Knuckles. And so that’s Tails. Ohhhh my god.” She brought her hands to the sides of her head, a weak laughter of disbelief escaping her lips. “Ohhhh my god. I did it. I used Chaos Control! I did it! I made it to the past in one piece!”  
But then her face hardened abruptly, and she suddenly said while bringing herself to stand, “…I’m sorry. I have so many things I want to say, but first I have to destroy the Master Emerald.”


	2. I'm From The Future (And So Can You!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an unexpected visitor claiming to be from the future threatening the balance of the Master Emerald, can Team Sonic stop her before she rewrites history?

"Excuse me, you have to WHAT?” Tails demanded immediately, but received no response – only the rush of wind as the mobian girl took off at almost Mach speeds.

 

The girl didn't bother to look behind her, only screeching to a halt with a gasp when a blue hedgehog appeared directly in her path.  


 

"Hey, you're pretty fast!" Sonic complimented her, grinning ear to ear. "Sorry, but I can't let you touch the Master Emerald. We JUST put this thing back together a month ago, and I think Knux is gonna have an aneurysm if we break it again."

 

"Stand down, S-Sonic the hedgehog! I really don't want to fight you!" The girl stammered, clearly putting on a brave front but faltering as she tried in vain to step around Sonic. "You don't understand! I have to kill the monster living inside that emerald! My life depends on it. YOUR life depends on it!" She brought her leg up, trying to land a kick on Sonic.  
Sonic easily caught her leg with one hand, holding onto it and putting on a mock expression of surprise. "Woah, harsh! Chaos is cool with us," he tried to explain, gently setting her leg down only for her to try kicking with the other one before he once again read her movements and deflected her attack. "...And could you, uh, not do that? We can always talk it out, you kno- hey!" the boy yelped mid sentence as he stepped to the side just in time to dodge an incoming chaos spear. His look of surprise soon turned into a grin, and already there was a fire of excitement burning in his eyes. "...Another faker, huh? Alright, let's rock!"  


 

"You idiot!" the female hedgehog shouted, leaping back and tossing another singular chaos spear at him only to watch it miss. The two hedgehogs seemed to dance around the area as they tried to land hits on each other, while the girl once again insisted, "I don't have time to play games! If we don't disperse the power of the Master Emerald to keep it safe, we're all going to die!"  
"Shatter it so Eggman has an easier time getting his hard-boiled hands on it? Yeah, okay," Sonic replied with an eyeroll. "This is getting old way too quickly even for me. Can you even use more than one chaos spear? Next time you want to challenge me, at least get on the level of my other impersonators!" He grinned at the girl and disappeared before her eyes, reappearing behind her and landing a precise strike to the vegas nerve on her neck.

 

Within seconds the girl's eyes seemed to roll back and her form went limp, Sonic immediately catching her before she could fall. He gave a small head shake of disappointment as he sped back over to his friends with the girl in tow, explaining, "...So I know she just tried to fight us, but I don't really want to just leave her here either. She seemed... I don't know, scared? Her methods are all wrong, but she thinks what she's doing is right... I think."  
There was a moment of silence before Tails was the first to speak up. "...I can run some tests on her. You know, see if she's really 'from the future' and stuff. It shouldn't be hard to run her DNA through the mobian citizen database and see if we find any matches. If she really is from the future... she just might be able to offer us a wealth of valuable information," he suggested, a hand on his chin in thought. He went on to muse, "The fact that she, as a hedgehog, can manipulate chaos energy with the chaos emeralds like that is... interesting, to say the least."  
Knuckles listened, brow furrowed in thought, until Tails mentioned the emeralds, to which he replied, "...When she wakes up, I have a lot of questions to ask her about that chaos emerald she came here with. If she's supposedly from the future, her bringing an 'extra' emerald to our time should have caused a disturbance... and yet, I don't feel anything different."  
The first to speak up was Tails, the gears in his head clearly turning at sonic speeds. "...That's... concerning," was all he offered, eyes shifting back and forth between the shrine and the girl. "...I might have a theory, but it's nothing solid. For now, let's get this girl back to my workshop and see what we can find out."  
The gang nodded in agreement, deciding that they could continue their conversation at the workshop.

 

\----------

 

It wasn't until the doors were closed behind them that Team Sonic let out a sigh; anything concerning the Chaos Emeralds was serious business, after all.  
Immediately taking charge, Tails directed Sonic towards the spare cot in the lab portion of his workshop - it was where many a power nap (and boredom nap for Sonic) were taken during long overnighters, but for the time being, it would suffice until the girl woke up. Cautiously approaching the unconscious hedgehog with tweezers in hand, Tails delicately reached over and quickly plucked a single quill from the multitude on her head, earning him looks of confusion from his friends.  
"Its for the DNA test," Tails explained, walking over to a machine on the other side of the room - opening a small hatch, he dropped the quill in and pressed a button on the side that made the machine whirr to life. "We'll have some results in a day or two probably - if she's from our time and registered in the database, we'll have an identity for her. If not, it'll try to match her DNA to that of any citizens in the database and see if she has any living relatives, just to get an idea of who she is. Until then, it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep an eye on her."

 

"The only thing you should be keeping an eye on is your own back, fox boy!" boomed a voice from the outside of the building; though it was amplified through a loudspeaker, the group wouldn't even have to spare a second to identify the voice as Eggman's.  
Sonic rolled his eyes, peeking out the nearest window. "Seriously? It hasn't even been an hour. It's been like twenty minutes MAYBE! Why can't he be like a normal old guy? Alright, let's go teach Egghead ANOTHER lesson!"

 

When the lab was empty, the young hedgehog was left alone. After a short moment of waiting, she slowly opened one eye, jumping off the cot once she had confirmed that the coast was clear. Peering out the window and seeing that Team Sonic was well occupied with Eggman but might not be for much longer, she looked around, eyeing a back door. Quickly opening it and checking that the coast was clear, she slipped out of Tails's workshop.

 

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog was flying out of the workshop before anyone else, and by the time the rest of the group was outside, they would find Sonic and Eggman, piloting the Egg Hornet, facing off just a short distance away, on the very same platform just outside of Tails's lab where they had faced off with the mech so many years ago. The two were already going at it, with Sonic artfully darting around the clunky mech as if it was moving in slow motion. With a couple misdirections from Sonic and a few swings of Amy's hammer, it was a matter of minutes before the Egg Hornet was dented up and smoking.  
Rubbing under his nose and giving a cheeky grin, Sonic dared to taunt the doctor, asking, "Really? That's all you've got? You must have forgotten that we've seen this bot before, and it worked out then just as well as it's working out now!"  
Eggman's face grew red with fury, veins practically visible on his head as he roared, "You may have won the battle, but I'll be back, you blue rat! This means war!"  
"Yeah yeah, you're gonna crush me like a bug, I'll pay for this, et cetera et cetera. Isn't there a game of bingo or something you're missing down at the senior center? Don't make me send ya flying, Egg-breath," was Sonic's sarcastic response as he gave a soft yawn of boredom.  
The only thing that Eggman could answer with was an intelligible yell of frustration before ejecting his floating Egg Mobile from the cockpit of the Egg Hornet and zooming off into the sky to plan his next assault.

 

Sonic gave a disappointed sigh, turning to his pink friend who was intently watching the exchange. "Man! That wasn't even fun. You hogged all the action, Amy!"  
Though the girl was grinning, she rolled her eyes at him. "Aww, poor baby. Maybe next time just be a bit faster and you'll beat me to it, hmm?" She threw the hammer up above her with ease, giving it a stylish little spin as it disappeared into thin air with a soft glow. ~~Sonic still had no idea where the hell she kept that thing.~~ With that, she began to walk back towards Tails's workshop, not waiting for Sonic to reply.  
"Ohohooooo no you didn't," Sonic started, easily dashing in front of her in milliseconds and walking backwards in front of her, hands on his hips and a very clear pink tinge of indignation upon his cheeks.  
"I sure did," Amy shot back at him, grinning. "And I still don't see you doing anything about it, Sonic the Hedgehog."  
Sonic's nostrils visibly flared in response. He started, "Oh, it's on! Next time Eggman is here, I be- OOF." He was promptly cut off when he backed himself directly into the door of the lab, the wind knocked right out of him instantly. Rather than even bothering to finish his sentence, he simply tried to burn into Amy with his eyes. It wasn't working.

 

Sonic wouldn't have to be flustered for long however - the first thing the blue hog noticed upon opening the door to the workshop was that their little purple friend was nowhere to be found. "Uh... hello?" he called, cautiously stepping into the shop and looking around.  
It was about this point that the others finally caught up, prompting Tails to pipe up. "...Where's that hedgehog? She was unconscious when we left her here. She couldn't have gone far, unless... no. No way. She wouldn't."  
"We have to go right now if we want to stop her. If she shatters the Master Emerald, Angel Island is going to fall! There's no telling what will happen if those pieces get into the wrong hands, too," Knuckles urged the group, already cracking his, well, knuckles.  
The team gave the echidna a nod, setting out immediately.

 

\------------------

 

It was fortunate that Team Sonic arrived when they did - the purple hedgehog wasn't exactly doing well, looking rather scuffed up and winded.  
The reason was immediately clear, as standing over her was Chaos. Or... maybe not? It vaguely looked liked Chaos, at a glance - it was the same transluscent shade of aquamarine, glowing ever so softly, and yet the myriad of white, glowing stripes adorning its body were unfamiliar. Regardless of what the creature was, however, it was clearly not peaceful... and with good reason.  
They were only seconds too late, watching in horror as the girl brought her leg down upon the master emerald after a preparatory jump up, the ensuing shockwave not quite breaking the sound barrier, but definitely noticeable. But that would soon be forgotten as emerald shards went flying in every direction and all different distances, small trails of light following them and giving the illusion of a star shower.

 

"If she broke the Master Emerald... that must be Chaos! This is bad," Knuckles pointed out immediately, the first to speak up, wasting no time as he rushed up to the creature. Though it would have normally been a clean hit, the creature seemed to melt away from his hands, turning into a puddle and reforming a short distance away. He went to punch again before Sonic reached out and grabbed his arm, barely having enough strength to stop his friend.  
Sonic exhaled audibly and quite heavily, loathe to admit that he probably shouldn't have skipped arm day. "Woah, easy there Knuckles! I know it looks bad, but let's stop and take a minute to figure out what's g-" He wouldn't be able to finish his sentence before a jet of glowing liquid whizzed by his face, materializing into a fist at the last second. Sonic jerked his head back, dodging just in time. He gave Chaos a look of annoyance. "...Okay, seriously? Trying to DEFEND you here, water boy! What's with everybody interrupting me today?"  
Obviously, Chaos didn't respond verbally, but it did at least seem to sense that it was outnumbered and disadvantaged in its current form. quickly melting into a puddle, it almost seemed to dissolve into the earth itself, effectively escaping for the time being.

 

This left the group staring at the ground in shock for a few moments before the purple hedgehog limped over to them. She started, "Okay, so I know this looks bad... and that's because it is. I didn't mean to... I just wanted to..."  
But that was as far as she got before it was Amy who was the first to get in her face. "You just wanted to WHAT? Personally create the reality that you were apparently trying to prevent? We told you that you had no idea what you were dealing with. Not only did you not help at all whatsoever, but you just effectively made things WORSE! Now Chaos is on the loose, is incredibly pissed, AND the Master Emerald has been scattered all over! You just put us in more danger than we were in before!" she huffed angrily and stared the purple hedgehog down, breathing heavily as she caught her breath after her outburst.  
The purple hedgehog first looked shocked, her eyes widening as Amy tore into her... before they began to well up with tears that immediately spilled over, and a distressed wail escaped the girl.  
Amy's immediate reaction was not one of remorse, but it didn't take long before the other hedgehog's distraught reaction was enough to completely take the wind out of her sails. She looked to her male companions for help, and only earned awkward shrugs and head shakes from Tails and Knuckles.

 

It was finally Sonic that reached out, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder first, giving it a small squeeze. He seemed to be carefully selecting his words. "Okay, okay. You know I can't stand seeing people cry. Ames, you're right - this is actually pretty not okay!" He laughed awkwardly. "...But I think maybe our friend here can help us fix this. After all, it's her fault, so she may as well take responsibility!" He turned to the purple hedgehog, giving her that signature goofy grin of his that hadn't changed even after four years. "...What do you say? If you really want to save the world, you came to the right place. We're all kinds of experts at that by now. But when we say that something is NOT a good idea, you really have to take our word for it."  
Stunned, the girl wordlessly nodded in response, offering only a small sniffle as her tears started to subside. After inhaling deeply and collecting herself, she simply uttered one word in reply. "...Skyla." When the group looked at her in confusion, she explained, "My name is Skyla. I'd love to help you guys, if you'll let me. I'm... I'm sorry."

 

"We can discuss things more at my lab," Tails cut in. "Just to remind you, the Master Emerald is no longer keeping this island afloat, so as soon as the residual chaos energy leaves the land, it's going to fall. We should probably get to safety," he urged everyone. They nodded in agreement, setting off immediately - they would have plenty of time to ask questions later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're even reading this, thank you! I'm not so great at summaries and the like, but please bear with me as I regain my bearings as a writer! Thank you for taking time to read this and don't be afraid to offer critique! I just started a full time job so the time I have to create content in general has been reduced drastically, but I'll do my best to try to keep updates somewhat consistent!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for giving me a chance - this is my first fic in several years and I'm very excited to be working on this! It's an idea I've had floating around in my head for a long time now and finally got the courage to write it out. I don't see many multi-chapter Sonic fics these days, especially not finished ones. Critique and opinions are always appreciated! I hope you enjoy what I have lined up and thank you for reading!


End file.
